


Let's Get a Drink

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England and Prussia are like best bros, Humour, M/M, Which leads to shenanigans, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia "convinces" England to get a drink. Which inevitably leads them getting totally pissed. Broship PrUk awesomeness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get a Drink

England had finally finished signing off and reading a new tariff bill that Parliament was pushing to pass. (He wasn't like some other countries who just skimmed through and signed whatever was in front of them. ( _cough_ America _cough_ ) He took a moment to breathe in and relax after such a long day. After his third breath, his door burst open.

____"Hey, brohaus!"_ _ _ _

____England opened his eyes to the grey-haired man in front of him. "Hello, Gilbert."_ _ _ _

____Prussia just grinned and sat down in the chair across from him, propping his feet up on his desk. England decided not to say anything but gave him a weak glare._ _ _ _

____"So, I was thinking..." The Prussian went on, ignoring him._ _ _ _

____"Wow, you thinking. What a miracle." England said, dryly._ _ _ _

____"Oh ha ha, smart-ass. I was thinking that we should go out for drinks."_ _ _ _

____England dithered for a moment, which allowed Prussia to plow on._ _ _ _

____"Come on. America's got that big meeting with his boss tomorrow and Hungary's out. So let's get wasted!" This time, he didn't wait for his words to convince England. He took his hand and dragged him out of the office._ _ _ _

____"W-w-wait!" England cried._ _ _ _

____"Nah, we've got to get wicked awesome drunk on my wicked awesome beer!" Prussia shouted, running down the hall._ _ _ _

____England, of course, was swearing a blue streak behind him._ _ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____The bar was well-lit and not too crowded as it wasn't five yet._ _ _ _

____"Two Danzigers." The waitress said, winking at them as she placed their drinks down._ _ _ _

____England looked at his overflowing pint hesitantly._ _ _ _

____Prussia noticed this and laughed. "Kesesesesese! What's wrong? Afraid of real beer?" He picked up his pint and took a long gulp. The foam had made a mustache on his face._ _ _ _

____"No." England picked up his pint, carefully. "I'm just not sure it's a good idea to get completely pissed on a-"_ _ _ _

____"Oh, just drink!" Prussia roared, titling England's head to the rim. He took a tiny sip but Prussia just kept the pint to his lips until he downed the whole thing._ _ _ _

____England belched once the glass was set down._ _ _ _

____"Yeah!" Prussia yelled, downing his drink. "Waitress, another round!"_ _ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____By the time they had downed three rounds, England's suit jacket was off, his tie was loosened and a few buttons undone on his shirt. He was currently playing a game of pool with Prussia._ _ _ _

____"Oh, come on, just hit it!" Prussia shouted as he took another gulp of beer._ _ _ _

____England hit the white ball into the cluster and three solid-colored balls fell into the pockets._ _ _ _

____"Bloody hell yeah!" England screamed, arms up. "That's good, right?" He asked, coming up to Prussia._ _ _ _

____"I don't know. But drink, anyway!" Prussia handed him another pint of beer, which England guzzled greedily._ _ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____"Rule, Britannia! Britannia rule the seas or waves, whatever!" England sung with the rowdy crowd._ _ _ _

____His tie was now tied around his head and he was swaying unsteadily as he took another gulp from his beer. The room was in a dusty orange and tilting slightly as he looked for Prussia. "Prussia?" He slurred as he stumbled through the crowd._ _ _ _

____"Okay, ve're going to sing my awesome song of awesomeness! Awesome!" Prussia yelled on top of a bar table. "I am a Prussian, know thee my colours? They are the awesome black und white for awesome freedom!"_ _ _ _

____England stumbled toward him and tugged at his pants._ _ _ _

____Prussia looked down at him and yelled at the disinterested crowd. "Just one moment! I must confer vith my awesome friend!" He hopped off the table, neatly for a man with over five pints of strong Prussian beer in him._ _ _ _

____"Vat's up?" He said as he steadied England with one hand as he swayed towards him._ _ _ _

____"There you are!" England slurred. "I thought I lost you! Man, Prussia, you are awesome! You...yeah, you!" England was now gesturing wildly around the room._ _ _ _

____"I know!" Prussia said, trying to calm him down._ _ _ _

____England leaned in close, the scent of beer and sweat coming off him in waves. "Hey, hey, Prussia, guess **hic** what?"___ _

______"Vat?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You are awesome!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Prussia slung his arm around England. "Yeah, I know!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______"And I mean, it's not my bloody fault that he can't fucking clean his own fucking apartment because he's a bloody five-year old. But, I mean, some respect for me coming over would be appre- appre-... nice! And that fucking alien's got it out for me. Fucking bastard!" England ranting on to a bored Prussia as they both drank more beer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And he's always on fucking diplomatic trips all the fucking time. Did you he went to visit Poland and didn't fucking tell me? That asshole didn't even tell me!" England started sobbing into his beer. "I mean, why didn't he tell me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Prussia just quietly drank his beer, used to this._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______The party ended when England decided to relive his glory days of being a pirate and climbed on the bar to conquer everyone. He only ended up puking on everyone in near vicinity._ _ _ _ _ _

______He and Prussia stumbled down the lane until Prussia's cellphone went off._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Woah. Woah! Something's vibrating in my pants!" Prussia said, winking suggestively._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You've reached AWESOME Prussia!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bruder, have you been drinking?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Maybe."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll be there in a few minutes."_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Germany had to deal with his drunk brother and even drunker England. But still, it was worth it to hear England's curses at being put in the bathtub and cursing Prussia out._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I am never drinking again!"_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm totally in love with PrUK both as a ship and friendship. So I hope to be doing more of these.


End file.
